Hazme sonreir
by Suiseko Lawliet
Summary: Para Manuel los lunes eran el peor día de la semana, ya que siempre le pasaba una cosa mala. Pero un lunes, eso cambio a ser algo positivo. Advertencia: Yaoi. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.


** Hola, aquí Suiseko con su primer fic de Hetalia (y también su primer yaoi *-*). Espero que les guste y lo disfruten :3.**

**- Comienza de una vez- me grita Lis.**

**Vamos con la historia :3.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (para gran desgracia miá), le pertenece a Hidekaz- sama.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Hazme sonreír.**

Para Manuel, los lunes eran el peor día de la semana. Todos los lunes le pasaba algo malo. Pero, no eran cosas simples como perder la lapicera o levantarse tarde. No, lo que pasaba cada lunes, era que veía a la persona que le gusta.

Se preguntaran, ¿Que tiene de malo? Lo malo es que la persona que le gusta es un chico. A Manuel le gusta Martin, un compañero con el cual compartía el club de teatro y un viejo amigo de la infancia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese lunes iba a ser el peor de todos, eso era seguro. En el club de teatro habían decidido hacer Romeo y Julieta. A Manuel le gustaban todas las obras de Shakespeare, pero no iba a disfrutar la obra si el tenia que interpretar a Julieta y Martin a Romeo. Por mas que le rogó a Elizabeta (la que elige los papeles en el club) que le cambiara el papel de Julieta, ella no dio brazo a torcer e incistio que se quedaran así.

- Maldita Elizabeta, ya me las pagara- mascullo mientras salia de la Academia Gakuen. En eso comenzó a llover- ¿Y ahora llueve? Conchetumadre clima de mierda- se quejo mientras empezaba a caminar sin paraguas.

- Manu- lo que le faltaba. Se voltio lentamente para ver como el rubio se acercaba- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto.

- No te preocupes, weon- respondió. No tenia ganas de estar cerca de Martin en ese momento.

- Si me preocupo- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar a su lado.

- ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?- le pregunto Manuel.

- No- respondió simplemente Martin- ¿Quieres practicar la obra un poco?- pregunto.

- No hace falta- contesto, recordando como Elizabeta les hizo repetir la obra por lo menos veinte veces, cosa que aumento mas (si era posible) la gran bronca que tenia.

- ¿Por que estas enojado?- pregunto Martin, que cuando quería, podía adivinar el estado anímico del castaño.

- Porque es lunes- respondió este simplemente.

- Siempre estas enojado los lunes- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación- ¿Por que?

- "Porque te veo y tengo que fingir que todo es perfecto"- pensó-. No te importa.

- Te equivocas- exclamo-. A mi me importa todo lo referente a ti, ya que me gustas desde que eramos niños- confeso como si comentara el clima.

Manuel se quedo paralizado y con la mente en blanco. Martin se le acababa de confesar y con tal naturalidad que parecía imposible. Tal vez se estaba refiriendo a cuando eran chicos, que Martin pensaba que era una chica (cuando era niño tenia el pelo muy largo). Es eso o estaba soñando.

- ¿T-Te refieres a cuando eramos chicos y tu me perseguías porque pensaba que era una chica, verdad?- pregunto sonrojado y nervioso.

- No exactamente, me refería a ahora- contesto sin darse cuenta de como estaba el castaño.

Era un sueño, solo eso, no podía estar pasando en realidad. Era demasiado bueno para ser real.

Martin se dio vuelta al ver que el chileno se había quedado atrás.

- ¿Estas bien, Manu?- le pregunto.

- ¿Como voy a estar bien después de lo que me acabas de decir?- le grito-. Te me acabas de confesar, weon.

- ¿Que? ¿Acaso no te gusto?- pregunto Martin, acercándose a Manuel, que empezó a retroceder. Manuel se choco contra un árbol, oportunidad que Martin utilizo para acorralarlo- ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusto o no?

- S-Si- respondió cabizbajo.

Por un momento hubo silencio. Martin lo agarro del mentón, obligandolo a mirarlo a los ojos, se acerco lentamente y le dio un tierno beso. Se separaron cuando el aire comenzó a faltar, y Manuel sintió como si se hubiera librado de un gran peso.

- ¿Sabes? Te ves mas lindo con una sonrisa- comento el rubio.

Manuel no digo nada, pues sabia que la razón de su sonrisa caminaba a su lado.

Ese lunes no fue tan malo, ni tampoco los siguientes, ya que siempre había alguien que lo hacia sonreír.

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** Y este es el fic. Se me ocurrió en medio de clase de Lengua, por eso me quedo medio tonto. Perdón si ofendí a alguien respecto a lo que dice. Espero que de verdad le allá gustado. Si les gusto dejen reviews por favor, y si no también dejen reviews.**

** - Ya deja de molestar a las personas- me pide Lis.**

** Nos vemos :3.**


End file.
